El regreso
by arxas
Summary: Dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Cloud, sus amigos le sorprenden con el mejor regalo posible para él: el regreso de la florista. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como tenían previsto al resucitarla, y para solucionarlo se embarcan en una nueva aventura. ¿Conseguirá el mercenario tener una vida estable junto el amor de su vida? - Cloud & Aerith.


_**Ella**__ camina grácilmente por el pequeño y húmedo jardín de la iglesia, ese rincón que tanto le __gusta. Toma __mi mano y me arrastra suavemente para enseñarme sus flores, mientras se ríe armoniosamente. Me limito a escucharla __y a guardar sus suaves movimientos en mi memoria._

_**Fuego. **_

_Todo comienza a arder. Su voz se vuelve desgarradora y se pierde en la distancia. ¿A dónde se ha ido? No está. Grito su nombre una y otra vez. Silencio._ _¿Que pasará con nosotros? Me siento pesado. Mi boca está seca… mis ojos arden…_

_**¡AERITH!**_

_**Él **__surge de las llamas:_

"_Dime qué es lo que más aprecias. Dame el placer de arrebatártelo"._

—_**¡NO!**_

Bip. Bip. Bip.

"¿Otra pesadilla?", pensó el exSOLDADO, despertando. Cogió su móvil y vio numerosas llamadas perdidas de Tifa. Escuchó los mensajes que le había dejado.

_¡Cloud! Podrías contestar de vez en cuando a mis mensajes. ¡Es importante! Falta una semana para tu cumpleaños. ¡Pásate por el Séptimo Cielo! Invita la casa._

"No puede ser. ¿Ya es 12 de agosto? Debería ir, aunque no me quede. Ella sólo se preocupa por mí."

Salió de la iglesia en la que llevaba largo tiempo viviendo y subió a su imponente moto negra, Fenrir. Antes de encender el vehículo sintió una sacudida dentro de su pecho. Una convulsión sacudió todo su cuerpo, un dolor se extendió desde lo profundo de su corazón, en todas direcciones, y le nubló la vista por un instante. Otra vez. Llevaba bastante tiempo sintiendo esa molestia en el pecho que lo aturdía, y lo dejaba dolorido y sin fuerzas.

* * *

—¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Hemos encontrado la manera!—gritó Barret entrando por la puerta con el puño alzado, seguido por Red XIII y Vincent.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡GENIAL! Ese cabeza de chocobo volverá a ser como era antes. ¡Ya veréis como sonreirá de nuevo!—exclamó Yuffie, abrazando a Cait Sith y dificultándole la respiración.

Tifa sonreía, alegre. Sabía que el hecho de que hubiesen descubierto cómo hacer que ella volviese suponía una mejora en la vida de todos; todos la echaban de menos, pero sobre todo, él. Él la añoraba más que nadie.

Llamó a Marlene y Denzel, que estaban en el piso de arriba, para que supiesen la gran noticia.

—¿Ella va a volver? ¡Genial! ¡Cloud se pondrá muy contento y además falta poco para su cumple! A lo mejor... vuelve a quedarse con nosotros... ¿No crees, Tifa?

—Claro que sí, Marlene. Todo volverá a ser como antes. ¿A que sí, chicos?

El ambiente estaba cargado de felicidad. Todos sonreían, estaban alegres y celebraban la noticia.

De pronto, sonó la campana de la puerta del bar: se giraron para ver quién entraba, mientras Tifa anunciaba que el local permanecería cerrado unos días. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que era su amigo de la infancia al que le hablaba, no terminó la frase.

—¡Cloud!

—¡Cabeza de chocobo!

—Recibí tu mensaje, Tifa. Hola, Yuffie, hola chicos. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—¡Tu cumpleaños, imbécil! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo a lo grande en Costa del Sol!

—Muchas gracias, pero la verdad… no tengo muchas ganas. No me siento bien, lo siento.

Entonces, sus amigos compartieron miradas confusas. ¿Deberían decírselo ya? ¿O era mejor esperar unos días? Vincent fue el encargado de tomar la decisión; tampoco estaban seguros de que todo funcionase bien. Por lo tanto, tenían que decírselo.

Strife, hemos estado investigando entre unos libros muy antiguos, y en uno de ellos, hemos encontrado cómo revivir a un Cetra.

—¿Qué?—el mercenario se quedó en blanco. Esa era la última cosa que esperaba— Me estás diciendo... ¿que podemos hacer que vuelva? No bromees, Vincent...

—Ya sabes que Vincent no bromea, Cloudy—dijo Yuffie.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? Y si lo habéis descubierto, ¡¿a qué diablos se supone que estáis esperando?!

—A ti. Hemos pensado que tú querrías ser el que le devolviese la vida.

Cloud permaneció callado durante unos instantes, con la mirada perdida. Todos estaban atentos a él, preocupados por su reacción.

—Decidme qué tengo que hacer.

* * *

_"Aerith antes, estaba viva, ¿no? Era un ser vivo, por lo tanto. Y como todo ser vivo, poseía energía vital. Esa misma es la que pasa después a la corriente vital del planeta. En el lugar en el que el cuerpo pasa a la corriente vital, se concentra toda esa energía, formando materia. Se podría decir que se forma la materia de una persona. Tienes que encontrar su materia, Cloud. Después, debes fusionar su materia y Revivir en el lugar donde murió. La parte más difícil es invocar a Cosmos y Chaos, pues pueden revelarse contra ti o simplemente no aparecer. Según el libro, tras ofrecerle la combinación de materias a la invocación, dará resultado, aunque el final no se puede leer muy bien"._

Le costó más de lo que había pensado encontrar la materia. Se pasó dos horas buceando sin descanso; en parte por culpa de que los nervios le aumentasen a medida que pasaba el tiempo. _¿Y si no lo conseguía?_

Cuando la encontró, estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, subió a la superficie rapidísimo y se puso en posición.

Sacó la materia 'Revivir' y la mezcló con _**su**_ materia. Entonces se dispuso a invocar a Cosmos y a su compañero. Agarró la _Buster sword _verticalmente con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

Esto no era un juego. Cosmos era algo más que un Dios, era, _el _ Dios. Daba sustento a todas las cosas vivas, aportaba energía al universo, mantenía el balance de esta y regulaba el equilibrio de todo. Chaos era todo lo contrario. Traía muerte y destrucción, se alimentaba de la energía que le quitaba al universo, era dueño y señor de la parte oscura de la vida. Esto no era un juego... pero lo hizo. Lo hizo por ella. Apareció una brecha espacio temporal sobre el lago. Tras un estridente sonido y un intenso destello que obligó al mercenario a cubrir sus ojos, una figura apareció ante él. Era enorme e imponente. El ser comenzó a separarse en dos mitades. Una tenía forma de mujer, y la otra de hombre. Ella vestía una túnica ligera, blanca, con adornos sencillos. Él portaba una gran armadura, que le daba una apariencia imponente y temible, mirase como se mirase. ¿Eran aquellos los dioses? Cloud no podía perder tiempo. Les ofreció _**su**_ materia mientras gritaba: '¡Por favor, revividla!' Ellos le miraron y después hicieron lo mismo entre ellos.

—No les hacemos caso a simples humanos, nosotros somos Dioses ¿quién se ha creído que es?— dijo Chaos.

—Vamos, mírale, está sufriendo de verdad. Ha pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí— intervino Cosmos.

—Pues que se hubiese quedado en su casa, nadie le ha pedido que hiciese esto.

—Chaos, él la quiere, la quiere de verdad, y ha sufrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Yo soy la Diosa de la vida, y si yo quiero se la devolveré.

—¡No! Estás desperdiciando energía. No dejaré que lo hagas**.** Tú, humano, ¿qué te hace pensar que mereces que le devuelva la vida?

—¡Murió por mi culpa! No la supe proteger... Tiene un gran corazón y siempre está ayudando a los demás. Ella... ¡Ella no merecía morir!

—¿Y cómo sabes que podrás protegerla esta vez?

—No la volveré a perder.

—¡DEMUÉSTRALO! —replicó el Dios, el cual le atacó a una velocidad pasmosa.

El rubio bloqueó la embestida con su arma, aunque fue empujado hacia atrás por la potencia. Realizó un mortal para alejarse, tomar carrerilla y realizar un poderoso ataque.

Pero Chaos lo esquivó sin problemas.

Cloud repitió su plan furioso, pero obtuvo la misma reacción por parte de su oponente.

—¿Serías capaz de derrotar a un dios por ella?

—¡Lo haré! ¡Ella vivirá! —y entonces consiguió golpearlo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el dios derribó cientos de árboles al impactar en el suelo.

No obstante, la divinidad no tardó en cambiar la situación. Corrió hacia el exSOLDADO envuelto en una misteriosa niebla oscura y le atacó. Este quedó paralizado, con el cuerpo dolorido e incapaz de moverse.

_¡Cloud! _

Era ella, sin duda. Tenía que conseguirlo. Él iba a derrotar a Chaos por ella. Y se levantó.

En cuanto lo hizo, Chaos se rió por su insistencia. Pero un halo azul apareció alrededor de Cloud: iba a utilizar el omnilátigo.

Tras un primer bloqueo del dios, los segmentos de su espada se alejaron, rodeando a ambos. Entonces, a una velocidad asombrosa, fue uniéndolos uno a uno y golpeándolo.

Y entonces... nada.

¿Nada? Su ataque más poderoso y... ¿nada? No podía ser cierto.

Chaos arremetió contra él con una salvaje estocada, y este apenas pudo bloquearla. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, no iba a resistir mucho más. Entonces la volvió a escuchar, escuchó su voz. Y sintió su energía muy dentro de él. Sintió como ella, a través de su cuerpo, canalizaba la corriente vital del planeta. Eso era... ¿_Sagrado_? ¿Aerith estaba invocando a Sagrado dentro de él? Cloud no podía perder. Tenía la energía del planeta, la que acabó con el meteorito. Cloud, se dispuso a atacar. El Dios también. Y entonces colisionaron. Al hacerlo produjeron un estruendo que ni la muerte de una estrella podría igualar. El impacto fue tan fuerte que no sacudió el bosque, sino todo el continente este.

Con el golpe final, Chaos cayó al suelo, exhausto y derrotado.

—Por favor, devuélvele la vida— suplicó Cloud, arrodillándose ante él con la cabeza agachada, muy cansado también.

—No te rebajes. Has derrotado a un dios, Cloud Strife. Sin duda, eres y serás su héroe. Te concederemos tu petición, y como aprecio tu coraje... te permito que nos invoques posteriormente, sin necesidad de más peleas. No lo olvides.

—Gracias, divinidades.

Cosmos abrió otra brecha espacio temporal, miró al exSOLDADO, le sonrió y después desapareció junto con Chaos.

Entonces, el lago comenzó a brillar. El agua, antes tranquila, estaba cada vez más agitada. La superficie del agua comenzó a brillar; un zumbido en el aire se iba haciendo más sonoro. Se veía una silueta aproximarse desde el fondo del lago. En un momento, un destello casi lo cegó, y _la_ pudo ver. Después de tanto tiempo, vio su menudo y delicado cuerpo, alzarse entre las cristalinas aguas, hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche.

Era _**ella. **_Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna.

La materia le voló de las manos, y llegó hasta _su_ figura flotante. Se hundió en su pecho y el cuerpo perdió altura lentamente. Entonces, Cloud la tomó entre sus brazos.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirla: ligera, pequeña, entre sus brazos.

Le acarició suavemente la cara y apartó algunos mechones de la misma. Casi como reacción, ella comenzó a moverse, muy tenuemente; poco a poco, él pudo volver a ver _sus_ ojos verdes abiertos, **vivos**.

—¿Aerith?—susurró, con la voz quebrada.

Al escuchar su nombre, le miró intensamente. Tras unos segundos, dijo por fin:

—¿Quién eres?

Cloud sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho. ¿Significaba eso que no le recordaba? ¿No se acordaba de nada de lo que habían pasado juntos? Se había comunicado con ella momentos antes... ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así?

* * *

Inspirado por 'Faded memories': s/6868101/1/Faded-Memories


End file.
